narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EmperorKamui/Newspaper 1
Welcome to the News! Alright, a few of the admins, well, Njalm and I have been discussing. Of the admins jobs, I have the easiest part with very little to do. So Njalm, his aides, and I, as they are on the chat often, have talked of a few things I can do to catch up in the work pool. So, along with deciding featured articles and changing the poll on the main page, I will write a newsletter every so often. Not really sure how often, maybe every one or two weeks. Now this newspaper of sorts will cover important business going on in our Narutoverse, fun things, and some overall silliness that can allow us to gather in a new way. Let us take this community and tighten our bonds with our news! Articles of Importance Okay, I will start this on a serious note. We have three policies that are relatively new on this wiki that EVERYONE here must see. Don't be caught in the dark and force us admins to work even harder, guys! First, I'll start off with the oldest of the new policies, the Rinnegan policy. For all you roleplayers who wish to battle your fellow users with a Rinnegan user, make sure to run by Njalm's office and apply for it. You will need a great story, details, and other qualities to gain the sought after eyes for roleplays. Second, the Sharingan policy. This is for you Sharingan lovers. Just take everything I said for the Rinnegan and reapply here, but with the Sharingan obviously. The latest is the Fanfiction policy. This is a law that allows you to use the Sharingan and/or Rinnegan without contacting our Mizukage, yay! But there is a catch, that character can not participate in roleplays until you pass the application, meaning your character is only within your world, or possibly a two user world that is a full fanfic and not a simple RP. Read those three, like now. Stop reading this newspaper until you read them! In other news, not really a policy but still important nonetheless, read this blog: Educate Yourself: Release, Hiden, and Kekkei. This great blog will help you form abilities that are more believably named and much more fitting. It helps prevent something stupid like "Computer Release" or similar items. We don't want to see that crap, ever. Obituaries We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of the many characters with potential that got deleted due to outdated information, forms, grammar, and author inactivity. May they rest in peace. Moving on. Main Page Check the main page my friends! Two things will be changing on there a lot now because of me. Featured articles and polls. These two things are to add a sense of accomplishment and a way of seeing how the community thinks, respectively. This week I made our featured article Ayako Gozen. Seriously, check this chick out. She is all that and a bag of chips. Fighting her would truly make a bestial battle. Let's not forget the featured article prior to Ayako though, Sannoto Senju. I had no newspaper during his time so this paper features both of them. Sannoto is a cool cat, I have had plenty of RPs in which our characters, like Sannoto and Yoshitsune, have interacted. This is why my characters called him Iron Idiot, but now that is outdated. Now, for the poll. It asks the simple question of who is your favorite Hokage. If you didn't know, the Hokage are these guys: , , , , , and Seireitou. Wait, take the last one off, sorry Sei. Mr. Narutofanon Time for a contest! Okay, this one is deciding something simple, the communities favorite male that I will forcibly wed to Mrs. Narutofanon in holy matrimony for the rest of time on a later date. Or, maybe, they just have the title for awhile. Who knows? After some consideration, we will focus solely on men this week. Choose a worthy guy, and we will decide our lady next time. Yes guys, we have females among us. Just start paying attention. It is simple contests like these I will employ on this paper. Since no one is really moving along in this part, I will nominate two male characters myself to get this rolling. First I will nominate Fuyuki. This powerful Mizukage gained control of the Mist village in a fun to read way. He rose through the ranks by being a bandit but gained control by taking advantage of the chaos. Control through chaos, now that my friends is epic. His control of Water Release is on titanic levels, and fighting him may be similar to being at the bottom of an ocean. Wet and painful as the pressure crushes you. Nonetheless, his physical appearance is great. He makes a lady's heart melt, look at those abs. You could grind meat on them. Now silence, even I know how awkward that was to read, but I post it anyway because I'm legit. Now I'll use and oldie on this site. Ryun Uchiha for the second one. Seriously, if you use this wiki then you must have heard of this guy by now. Ryun is one of the oldest characters this site has to offer us that is still updated and changed often. A powerful Uchiha with a powerful background and rise to power and glory. His picture, currently, shows a tall, muscular swordsman who sneers at you, showing how puny you are in his eyes. His face actually, to me at least, looks masculine and not a face shared by a female. This is something I can't say for many of the males in Naruto. Favorite Series Okay, outside of Naruto, I want to get a feel for what you guys are in to. I want you to say another series, thing, whatever it is you like that ISN'T Naruto. As for me, I enjoy the series , , , and many other series. But if you go on the chat, you would know that my favorite series, even more so than Naruto, is . The series is awesome, I love the games and manga, and, though it is lackluster, I do keep up with the anime. Along with your favorite series I want you to say who is your favorite character from the series. As for Bleach, I like Byakuya a lot. Seriousness and freaking awesome. He gives new meaning to flower power. Fairy Tail I like Gildarts, so powerful but he acts like he is your average Joe. Freaking awesome. Dexter I like, well, Dexter. He is apathetic about killing, but he does follow his morals. From Pokémon I like Red, Yellow, and Gold in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Red and Gold being awesome and funny, and Yellow being adorable, or kawaii perhaps would better suit her. Desu desu. For individual species, I love Blaziken, he was my first team member ever. Empoleon and Dragonite also follow Blaziken and I into battle all the time too. Conclusion Well, that is about it. As time goes on the news will gain more variety and perhaps even interviews with our admins and users, as well as longer. If I made any grammatical mistakes then please do point them out to me so I won't do it again in the future. If you have ideas for new parts then also tell me! I like others inputs, that is why I am doing this thing in the first place. I'd like to thank Njalm, N, whatever you want me to call you, for giving me this task. It is surprisingly funner than I thought it would be. Alright everyone, this has been your Tsuchikage. I wish you all safety and peace. I'll end this with a quote of mine. "Do not let normality become the norm." Category:Blog posts